El principio de final
by Namy Gabi
Summary: Monica es una chica solitaria, que escribe poesía en secreto y le gusta mucho pensar y quedarse callada, tímida como ninguna y que todavía no encontraba el amor a los 14 termina siendo molestada por sus compañeros de clase. Después de un gran impacto termina en una alcantarilla que podrá cambiar su rumbo para siempre
1. Prologo

El comienzo del final

Caminaba hacia mi última clase: literatura a las 12:55 faltaba una hora para salir pero mis ganas y mis ansias por salir se hacían cada vez más grandes debido a lo que sucedió una hora antes…

Caminaba con la cabeza baja hacia las 11:20 para salir a recreo. Como siempre yo era la última en salir aunque solo tuviera 14 años y los últimos en salir deberían ser los de último curso pero así era siempre, salía del salón para quedarme hay parada mientras todo el mundo salía, el plazo límite es hasta las 11:10 ya que la cooperativa de mi colegio era una tienda común y corriente llamada la esquina que se asoció con el colegio hacía ya muchos años y los estudiantes compraban hay solo lo necesario porque la tienda no contaba con muchos recursos.

Evitaba a los profesores y monitores 10 minutos para leer tranquila y disfrutar del silencio, y, cuando ya veo que si me quedo a todo el mundo se le haría raro no verme sentada distraída pensando lejos de el mundo de las chicas que solo se la pasaban hablando de chicos y maquillaje y los chicos que se preocupaban por cuál era el más varonil y el que más había tenido novias.

En fin, soy una chica alta con cabello castaño recogido con una trenza de lado, lacio al que le sobresalía un pequeño rayo rubio que tuve desde nacimiento, usaba unas gafas negras que combinaban con mi conjunto de siempre, un chaleco rosa brillante con un mostacho en el medio estampado, un jean blanco y unas zapatillas deportivas. En fin, me veía muy bien pero todo chico perdía inmediatamente toda posibilidad de acercárseme cuando veía que, después de un buen rato pensando, sacaba una libreta café y empezaba a escribir con expresión inspirada. Nadie, ni mis padres, sabían que escribía en esa libreta, nadie sabía que en realidad era poesía, poesía que en realidad trataba sobre el único chico que me ha gustado en la vida desde los 13 años Ernan era el único chico que, a pesar de ser un cretino, me enamoro por completo, el único.

No pasó nada malo en descanso, perdón por asustarlos, lo único sospechoso es que los chicos más populares del colegio me miraban extremadamente raro y mandaron a un chico de 12 años a enviarme una nota que decía que me cuidara a la salida.

Siempre me habían molestado indiscretamente pero solo con miradas y comentarios secretos nada comparado con esto. Por eso quería irme del colegio inmediatamente, porque uno de los chicos que me miraba era Ernan.

En la clase de literatura leíamos un libro sobre un asesinato y una chica misteriosa que estaba en la escena del crimen. Había un libro tirado justo delante de mí y por más que quería recogerlo sentí un poco de vergüenza por tener que entregárselo al dueño así que lo ignore hasta que la señorita Q se dio cuenta y me dijo:

—Moni, recoge por favor tu libro y presta atención.

—No —dije yo con nerviosismo —no profe, no es mío.

Baje la cabeza para disimular miradas indiscretas, mis compañeros eran un tanto exagerados y para todo se ponían a reírse.

—Recógelo —me dijo la profesora

Lo levante pero no tenía nombre alguno

—No está marcado —dije yo.

—Es el final de año y no marcaron los libros —dijo con ese tono típico de las profesoras —pásamelo por favor.

Se lo entregue y ella empezó a preguntar

—¿De quién es este libro? Recuerden que si no me presentan esto en 2 semanas suspenderán a materia.

Nadie respondió pero hoy decir que quizá debería dejar que lo hojeara para saber de quién era así que se lo pedí a la profesora y ella sin problema me lo dio.

Había 3 palabras subrayadas: Amor, secreto y muerte.

No le di mucha importancia y la profesora se quedó el libro. A final de la hora salí apresuradamente con la horrible sensación de que si me quedaba algo terrible podía pasarme.

Un poco alejada de la escuela Ernan apareció de pronto al frente mío. Me sonroje de la sorpresa y de la emoción pero lo rodee rápido. El me tomo de la mano. Yo ya no sabía que pensar si soltarme y salir a correr o quedarme y preguntarle que quería.

Al final me quede.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dije en tono bajo y nervioso.

—Te quiero a ti —me dijo el me arrastro hasta un callejón

—¿Qué cojones haces? —le dije mientras intentaba soltarme

—Déjalo y disfruta, yo sé que te gusto y tú me gustas…

—Suéltame —jale fuerte pero por alguna razón no me soltaba. Odiaba esta broma pesada —es mentira, tu sales con Baki

—Voy a terminar con Baki y busco una nueva candidata

—No —le dije

De pronto salió Baki acompañada de otras 5 populares más que me miraron y me rodearon

—Que cursi eres —dijo Baki y saco mi libreta de su mochila

—No ¿Qué? ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —Grite yo enfurecida

—Llévensela —Dijo ella

Me sujetaron y me taparon la vista, el trayecto fue increíblemente corto y, cuando al fin pude ver reconocí el lugar inmediatamente. Era una zona alejada de la escuela donde había una alcantarillada peligrosa y sin sellar.

Me desataron y lo último que me dijeron fue: Adiós nerda

Caí en el alcantarillado que sorprendentemente no estaba húmedo y grite:

—No pueden dejarme aquí

Oí una risa y sellaron esa alcantarilla con una especie de tabla. Solloce y me levante, camine porque era como una especie de pasillo y de pronto las luces se encendieron. Reconocí que era un pasillo metalizado y quise llegar hasta el final.

Al final había una especie de pared con una estrella que me llamo mucho la atención, parecía un S, toque la pared y esta se abrió dejando al descubierto una especie de silla, me senté y me abroche un pequeño cinturón. No sabía que era todo esto pero vi un pequeño botón rojo. Lo presione pero no pasó nada. Me decepcione un poco, estaba a punto de bajarme pero de pronto la cosa bajo a una velocidad impresionante.

Ahora si estaba perdida...

**Hola, pues soy nueva y estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí con ustedes.**

**Soy Namy Gabi y subire capitulo todos los días, me conectare principalmente por la noche pero comentare casi siempre :)**

**Aquí**** su nueva amiga:**

**Namy Gabi**


	2. Twist

El principio del final

Cap 2: Twist

Caía en picada. Mire para abajo y vi luz al fondo ¿luz? Eso es imposible la única respuesta razonable era que me acercara a una fuente volcánica o algo parecido pero en la zona en la que vivía eso parecía completamente improbable. Me acerque cada vez más. Tan cerca estuve que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no sentir miedo. Así que este era el fin, muerta en una zona en la que era completamente imposible que me encontraran. Muchas personas creyeron que morir en un caño o en el bosque era miserable y triste porque nadie los encontraría pero yo, yo moriría en el fondo de la tierra quemada. Pensaba y pensaba en que sería morir. ¿Qué hay detrás de la vida? ¿Si habrá un cielo y un infierno tal como lo afirman los curas? ¿En cuál terminaría yo?. Todo eso paso por mi mente en un segundo hasta que esa luz pequeña y débil que vi se intensifico hasta convertirse en una luz cegadora.

Este era el fin.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando note que tocaba una superficie. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un paraíso tropical con hongos gigantes que suplantaban a los árboles, suelo firme y montañoso, hierba y flores tal como en la superficie. Un sonido parecido a una vocecita me distrajo, voltee para ver a una criatura pequeña como de 5 centimetros con 2 cuernitos uno a cada lado, anaranjada y con una especie de antifaz natural en los ojos que eran de color azul claro. La recojo, las preguntas dejaban de ser las mismas, ahora me preguntaba ¿´donde estaba? ¿Seguía con vida? Y ¿Qué son estas cosas? Camine por el sur cuando vi una especie de automóvil con forma de animal. Este se acercó a mí.

—Perdón, necesitamos que abandone esta zona señorita —el chico era alto, rubio, ojos azules y un físico admirable. No sé por qué pero me quede observándolo durante unos minutos.

—Señorita —me dijo el en un tono un poco molesto — ¿me entendió?

Salí por fin de mi trance y empecé a hablarle a aquel chico

—Lo siento. Me llamo Monica pero me llaman Moni.

—Mucho gusto, Moni .Twist —Cogió mi mano para besarla lentamente pero yo me aparte muy sonrojada

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el occidente de bajoterra ¿está usted perdida?

— Bajo ¿Qué? (qué vergüenza -.-)

— Déjeme llevarla a su casa

— Solo quiero saber si estoy muerta

Twist me empezó a mirar extremadamente raro pero yo desvié la mirada para ignorarlo ¿había sido esa una pregunta estúpida?

— ¿La llevo o no? —Dijo ya enfadado

De pronto una vocecita interrumpió nuestra conversación. Mire a mi criatura que hablaba con otra igualita a ella en su idioma. Parecían llevarse bien.

— ¿Tienes una babosa versátil? —Pregunto el sorprendido

— Ah sí… —dije yo como si no entendiera nada de lo que dijera —La casa más cercana

— Por allá —dijo Twist señalando

— ¡Nos vemos!

Pero él no se volteo. Comprendí entonces que nuestra conversación había terminado y dude de que lo volviera a ver

¿Qué me pasaba? Cada vez que pensaba en Twist me sonrojaba y una sonrisa aparecía en mi rosto. Me sonrojaba cuando recordaba que me dijo señorita y beso suavemente mi mano. No, eso es imposible ¿no me basto con Ernan?

Llegue a una casa de 2 pisos tipo guarida blanca. Toque la puerta y me abrió un chico peli azul, moreno y ojos también azules espera, yo ya lo conocía

—¿Eli?

—¿Moni?

**Perdón****, ya se que es corto pero es que hoy no tuve mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno cada temporada (fics) tendrán los días del mes por ejemplo este capitulo pasa el 2 del noviembre y el de mañana el 3 en fin :)**

**Enviarme**** mensajes por whatsApp 3214865619**


	3. reencuentros

El principio del final

Cap 3: reencuentros

Recuerdos destellantes aparecieron de repente.

Ese era el Eli que yo conocía. Se los contare: Hace unos 2 años perdí el examen final de matemáticas porque Pasaba por un momento de mi vida que no quiere recordar, fue la época en la que mi padre murió y solo me quedo su madre, la profesora se preocupó pero lo malentendió y me dio a Eli como tutor aunque, claro, él tampoco era tan bueno en matemáticas pero si era un muy buen alumno y eso le basto a la profesora. A mí no me gustaban las matemáticas pero si las entendía y termine siendo yo la que le ayude con algunos temas. Nos fuimos haciendo más y más amigos y el me conto algo que yo entendía tanto como el… su padre Will Shane murió en un trágico accidente.

Nunca me quiso contar como fue que murió, solo me dijo que era un secreto de su familia. Yo lo comprendía y no me metería en algo tan delicado como eso, si a ella no le gustaba que Eli se metiera en eso porque su padre desapareció misteriosamente debe ser terrible saber por qué fue.

Después de un tiempo Eli desapareció. Ella estaba muy preocupada por su desaparición pero poco a poco lo acepto. Lo irónico es que, aunque Eli era el único chico que se había acercado a ella nunca se enamoró de él. Su corazón solo le pertenecía a otro y ese otro nunca la querría.

—¿Eli? ¿Aquí estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Puedo explicártelo

—Solo quiero saber ¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Quién era Eli? —Pregunto una voz muy grave detrás de nosotros. Voltee a mirar y vi a una criatura grande y azul muy musculosa con un casco como cuerno.

Retrocedí unos pasos, me iba a ir pero Eli me agarro de la muñeca y me dijo que me lo explicaría. Entre a la casa que era una muy linda y muy bien decorada con 2 pisos

—¿Cómo llegaste? —me pregunto Eli sentado en una silla

—Caí en un alcantarillado, bueno, me tiraron y así es como llegue aquí. Mira, encontré este cuando aterrice —Le mostré a la criatura a la que Twist llamo babosa.

—Una babosa versátil —dijo Eli en tono curioso

— Ya lo sabía —murmure pero el escucho

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Cuando llegue un muchacho me dijo que me retirara. Cuando empezamos a charlar me pregunto si tenía una babosa versátil ya que el tenía una idéntica y le dije que si sin saber de qué me hablaba

—¿Y cómo se llama ese chico?

—Tw… —Me interrumpió la voz de una chica

—¿Quién es ella?

—Trixie, Moni, Moni, Trixie

—Mucho gusto —le dije. Luego me acerque a Eli y le susurre al oído:

—No sabía que tenías novia

—¿¡Que!? No Moni, Trixie es solo mi amiga

—Aja —dije yo en tono pícaro

Tanto Eli como Trixie se sonrojaron ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta delo obvios que eran? Ni que fuera la primera vez que les dijeran eso.

—Sabes demasiado —Dijo la voz de la criatura azul —¿Te lo dijeron o lo adivinaste?

—Son muy obvios —dije yo. Eli intervino inmediatamente

— Moni qué opinas de que te presentemos a todos los de la banda

—Por mi encantada

— Moni, él es Kord Zane, es un Troll azul y es muy bueno con las meca bestias.

—¿Meca bestias?

—Aquí hay unos planos —dijo Trixie mostrándome una hoja en la que estaba dibujada una de esas máquinas parecidas a los animales

—Así que esas son las mecas bestias

— Ya las viste

—Ah sí, el chico del que te hable venia en una

—¿Cómo se llama? —dijo Eli

—T…

—Como veo que nadie va a proseguir. Pronto el magnífico se posa a tus pies —dijo una criatura bajita y gordita con una pañoleta amarilla, piel morada, ojos cafés, camisa a rayas y un pantalón negriverde —Topoide experto en rastreos y atajos.

—Oh… pues mucho gusto Pronto

—El gusto es mio

Me sonroje recordando a Twist vamos el no hace parte de tu vida ya convéncete

—Y por último Trixie humana experta en ordenadores y una gran lanzadora

—Define lanzadora

—Lo aprenderás mañana, ya es muy tarde y tendrás que levantarte temprano

—¿para qué?

—Para tu entrenamiento.

**Hola :D hasta ahora voy bien con lo de publicar todos los dias**


	4. Ya no es lo mismo

El fandom de bajoterra Cambio Bastante :( y Grandes escritoras Se fueron ya no se si quiera seguir aquí :( he conocido otras paginas en las que me gusta pasar el tiempo y he conocido personitas muy majas y... no se, mis gustos han cambiado por no decir que me volví una fan del mundo youtuber en especial Vegetta777 TheWilllyrex y Elrubius y creo que he adquirido una adicción que aunque me guste el Elixie no pueda seguir shippeandolo, me encanta el yaoi y las parejas en plan heterosexual ya no se me dan muy bien, solo una pero no tiene nada que ver, ha sido un placer conocer este sitio con el que empeze con el tema de los fans y los fanfics... :( os quiero mucho


End file.
